


Love in The Snow

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Possesive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sam gets jealous as he sits in on a meeting, leading to an intense need to claim his Mate.





	Love in The Snow

Sam loved owning this property with his Brother, it was so secluded and quiet. 

The resort they had started brought money in and as Fate would have it, Sam's Mate hadn't been far like he had thought, after his Brother had presented as an Omega, he had prayed to be an Alpha just so he wouldn't lose the one person he loved. 

Then they had bonded. 

His Dean, forever. 

That led them to 10 years later, running a business together and happy. 

Sam could smell his Mate from miles away, his body moving slowly through the trees, boots making only small noises with each step.

The Alpha grins as he catches Dean off gaurd, pinning him roughly against a tree, their lips metting without a word in a heated kiss that could melt the snow around them. Sam's body pinning his Brothers slight frame easily.

Dean whimpered softly as his body gave into Sam, not that he had tried to fight hard as the Alpha held him in place. 

Sam bit roughly at Dean, marking his neck before pulling away. "Do you realize how much I have wanted to do that all day, all the images that have had me hard....."

Dean leaned into the soft touch as Sam ran a finger along his cheek. "Bussiness has to go on, or this beautiful paradise stops running."

SAm gently prodded Dean's lips, the intense need to take his Mate overpowering everything else. "I was on the verge of pinning you in front of all those people, taking you and making them know you were mine."

Dean took the finger into his mouth, running his tongue over it. His mind was flooded with the shared images, making him squirm, even if he was nowhere near a Heat, he was getting wet and preparing for his Alpha. 

"You would have loved that, baby, I can smell the slick leaking already. I can make it easy, drag you back to the main house and push you down in the lobby. Or I can take you so rough that you'll feel it for weeks. The scratches on your body would be my claim."

Dean felt his legs shake, thankful at that moment for his Alpha's grasp. That sounded fantastic... his body on the brink of going to his base needs.

Sam moved to Dean's ear, licking a trail and nipping as he went. "That's it, Dee. You want them to know."

Sam didn't wait for any kind of answer as he started to work on Dean's clothes. "We need to find a better way to stay warm when it's this cold, all these layers help nothing."

Dean nodded, his hands undoing buttons quickly as they moved to his pants. "Or just stay naked?"

Sam pushedd Dean's pants down, flipping him around to face the tree, growling. 

Dean shivered, yes please.. "Sammy."

Sam slammed into Dean with a sharp thrust, knowing his Omega could take it as he started pounding. "You are mine! no one else will ever touch you, the looks were almost driving me into a rage as all those men watched you."

Dean grunted as he scratched at the bark, trying to find purchase, he had seen the looks. Of course he knew how he looked... but he had never seen Sam get so jealous. "Yours."

Sam gripped at Dean's hip not caring about the marks he knew would be there. "I'm going to keep you on a leash at this rate."

Sam bit hard at Dean's shoulder, flooding his Omega with cum, locking them together as he felt the knot stick at the rim.

Dean was purring as he felt Sam fill him, maybe next time they could try claiming inside. "Yes, Alpha." 

Sam kissed along Dean's neck gently, nosing at his skin. "I'll control my temper next time. Those men all have big reputations."

Dean smiled, letting his body go lax in the protective hold. "I can't help how they look at me."

Sam picked Dean up, pinning him to the tree, barechested. "Then I'll get you a collar, I don't want anyone touching you. And if marking you outwardly is how I have to do it, then it's settled."

Dean moaned as his chest rubbed against the bark, at this moment he would agree to anything. He couldn't let Sam be displeased. "I want a green one."

Sam ran a hand along Dean's side, wrapping a hand around his cock. "I'll get a collar and leash to match, you will be the best dressed Omega I have ever seen."

Dean gasped, his body arching into the touch. Faster.... more. Anything. "Sam, please stop teasing me." 

Sam moved his hand slowly, circling the head. "But it is so much fun."

Dean felt sweat trickling along his chest, trying to hump and get any type of friction, he had never liked going slow. "Alpha, please... harder. "

Sam groaned as the words washed over him, fuck hot Omega, Dean always knew how to push him. Sam started moving his hand faster, rolling his own hips as the scent from his Omega got him hard. 

Dean groaned, throwing his head back onto Sam's chest, thrusting into the big hand. "Thank you!"

Sam quickly made his Omega cum, nipping at his ear as Dean panted. "Let's get you warmed up, sweetie."

Dean nodded, gasping as he felt the knot slip from his body, only now feeling his body shaking from the cold. "Sounds like a really good time for something hot."

Sam carried Dean back to their private cabin, easily opening the door and carrying his baby inside. "I'll lay you on the couch and go start some coffee."

Dean nodded, his eyes drooping as the warmth from their home seeped into his body. 

Sam gently laid Dean down, covering him up with a blanket before heading to the kitchen. 

Sam got the coffee pot going, grabbing a wash rag and a bottle of water before going to his Omega, sitting next to Dean on the couch. "Can you sit up for a moment, love?"

Dean didn't even think he could open his eyes, but he had to try. Slowly moving to snuggle against Sam. "Good thing we have a wide property."

Sam laughed softly, handing Dean the water and asprin, gently starting to clean him. "If anyone feels the need to watch that's on them."

Dean took the medicine and drank the water bottle, not even surprised when he downed it. "I think your scent kept them away. what if... I mean, it may not be possible, but what if we had pups? Even without my Heat, I always hope it will happen."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, resting his chin on the Omega's head. "Then in five months we will be building a nest."


End file.
